Looks Can Be Deceiving
by DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48
Summary: As two very different worlds collide, love blossoms and problems arise. What's a guy to do? Especially when he finds out his crush is actually a kitsune... I know, bad summary. NaruSasu mainly, though other minor pairings are included. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI
1. Ch 1 Ramen?

**Chapter 1**

**Ramen****?**

**DemonNinja: Hiya** **peoples! I'm back and guess what? I started a new story! Ya** **I know I still need to work on **_**The Hikari**_ _**Chronicles**_**, but I still haven't gotten in contact with my cousin yet. :( So I decided to start a new one! Just so you peoples know though, this will have some light yaoi. Nothing too bad of course, the rating's just for possible mild language. Also please review, so that I know someone actually likes it. But anyway, I hope you all like it and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, both anime and manga, belong to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto, not me. All I own is this disclaimer, which goes for both my stories, and the plot.**

**EDIT: Sorry, this is just me editing the chapter guys. Next one will be out soon! X3**

"Hey! Hey, guys! Tobi found one!" a voice called out excitedly, echoing through the dense forest. The only living creature that could be see, however, was a lone raven as it flew down to land on a branch near a small meadow in the woods.

"Geez, we're right here, so stop yelling already!" another voice growled out as three figures could vaguely be seen approaching the meadow. "Sorry, Kiba-sempai, but Tobi found a village nearby! Didn't Naruto-sempai say that he wanted ramen?"

"Ramen?" one of them asked hopefully, before dashing forward and into themeadow and running off in a random direction back out again. "Calm down, Naruto," said the third member of their groupin a monotone.

The one that ran off, Naruto, dashed back into the smallmeadow and waited near the tree with the raven,his furry ears perked up and tail wagging in anticipation. "Naruto-sempai sure is excited, isn't he?" said the raven, who tilted his head to the side, amused.

"Heh, that's cause you said the r-word," the voice that growled earlier snorted. "Hm?" Naruto looked out at the group approaching and frowned. "That's not fair, Kiba, we haven't stopped in a village in ages," he whined.

"Naruto, we were in a villagetwo days ago," the last person of their group reminded the fox.

"Gaara, that's two days without RAMEN," Naruto pouted as his friends walked into the meadow,a big white dog with brown ears _(AN: basically looks likeAkamaru_ _in Shippuden)_ and a reddish-brown tanuki, having finally caught up to the hyper fox_._

"Don't worry, Naruto-sempai," the raven cawed as he flew down to join them, " Tobi saw a ramen standinthe village,too!" Naruto jumped in the air in excitement and cheered, "WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? TO THE RAMEN,DATTEBAYO!"

And with that he ranoff in another random direction. "Naruto-sempai, Tobi saw the village that way!" Tobi called out, pointing with his wing to his left. Naruto ran back and towards the direction Tobi pointed towards."Right, I knew that!" Naruto called back as he went charging off again, his friends seeing nothing but an orange blur.

Gaara and Kiba just sighed as the three of them followed after their knuckleheaded friend and set off after him,unaware of how much their lives would change once they got to the village…the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Ch 2 Going to Ichiraku's

**Chapter 2**

**Going to Ichiraku's!**

**DemonNinja: Heya peoples, sorry that the last chapter was so short. I swear it shrunk on me or something. It looked so much longer on paper. I'll try to make them longer. But anyway, I suppose you don't wanna listen to me talking, so on with the story.**

**EDIT: Again, just an edit here, but new one out soon! X3**

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Almost Naruto-sempai, Tobi saw the village just up ahead!" Naruto sighed as his stomach started complaining again, "Well, I hope we get there soon because…"

He stopped abruptly and started sniffing the air. Then, he got all starry-eyed and started running once again, shouting "RAMEN!"

"Wait, you idiot, hold on!" exclaimed Kiba. "We can't just go running into a human village, remember?" Naruto ran back to sit in front of his friends as Tobi landed on the ground next to Gaara. He grinned sheepishly as sat down in front of them and tilted his ears back, embarrassed.

"Right, sorry, guess I got a little carried away there," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "A little? Heh, I'd say that was more then a little," Kiba chuckled. "Oh, just shut up already, would ya and lets get this over with so we can go get ramen,"Naruto grumbled as the four of them got into a circle. They each did a hand (1) sign and POOF! In their places stood four teenage boys(2).

"Can we go now?" whined Naruto as he pouted, his whisker-marked cheeks slightly puffed out. Gaara nodded, "Just try not to draw too much attention…"

"ALL RIGHT!"

Meanwhile, somewhere near the outskirts of the village… a fierce battle was taking place.

The sound of metal clashing could be heard in the distance, followed by the occasional explosion. In a large clearing a ways off from the village, four shinobi were currently battling each other, each of them was in their own two on two fight. Kunai soared through the air as bits of debris lay scattered across the ground.

Suddenly, a huge explosion went off, causing smoke to completely eclipse the battlefield. All was still as the fighting ceased, save for the smoke left behind as it slowly dispersed from sight. Whenit had cleared enough for them to see each other again, the four shinobi stood still a moment more before collapsing to the ground, exhausted.

"…Al…alright…I'm done…un," one of them, a blond, panted out as he fell backwards to the ground. One of the others, his opponent of a few moments previous, smirked and responded, "What's… the matter?…Tired already, Deidara?"

"No, un… it's just…really comfy down here," he snapped back, trying to catch his breath. "We've been at this for hours any way. Surely, that's enough training for one day," he continued as he sat up again to look over at who he was talking to.

The smirk faded as he sighed, showing his own exhaustion a bit, dark bangs falling in front of his eyes. He blew them out of his face in slight annoyance.

"Well, I _am_ tired."

"Heh, and when are you not, Shikamaru?" asked one of the other two, smirking at his friend who waslaying a few feet away, eyebrow raised. "Shut up, Neji," he mumbled as he stared up at the clouds.

" Hey, how about we go get something to eat, un. It's getting late," Deidara commented as he looked up at the sky as well, which was quickly approaching sunset. "What doyou say Sasuke?Neji?" he asked standing up, both soon raising to their feet as well.

"Sure, I could use something to eat anyway," said Sasuke as he shrugged. "Same here," added Neji. "What, so your just gonna forget about me then, is that it?" askedShikamaru as he yawned, hand in front of his face andstill laying on the ground.

"Oh, sorry un, I thought you were too tired," replied Deidarawith a cheeky grin. Shikamaru just sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome," as he too got up. The four of them started to walk out of the training field when Shikamaru asked," So, where are we going then?"

"Well, how about Ichiraku's, un?"

**Author's Notes: **

**(1) They're technically paws or I guess talons for Tobi, but you know what I mean right?**

**(2) Just like how they look in Shippuden** **basically, only no headbands since they aren't technically shinobi in this (does that make this an AU then?) They still have their jutsu though, so don't worry.**

**And thanks again to****Chain-of-Sacrifice****for telling me what Tobi's** **outfit looks like!**

**Also I know it's a little confusing right now, but all will reveal itself eventually...**

**Till next chapter, Sayonara peoples!**


	3. Ch 3 Meeting of Two Worlds

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting of Two Worlds**

**DemonNinja: Sorry for taking so long guys, I was really stuck with how to continue this, seeing as they finally meet up this chapter (SPOILER ALERT X3, not that the title didn't tell ya that or anything...). Anyways, enough of me talking. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Onwards to chapter 3, dattebayo! X3**

_SNDTSKNGSNDTSKNGSNDTSKNGSNDT SKNGSNDTSKNGSNDTSKNGSNDTSKNG SNDTSKNGSNDTSKNG_

"Come on, guys! We're almost there! Oh, I can practically taste it already!" exclaimed Naruto as he started speeding ahead of his friends.

"Hey, you moron, slow down, would ya?!" Kiba called out, but to no avail.

"Tobi doesn't think Naruto-sempai can hear you, Kiba-sempai," Tobi giggled, red eyes glittering in mirth beneath his mask. Gaara just sighed and smiled fondly at his hyperactive friend.

All four of them were walking the Hidden Leaf Village, looking for a place called Ichiraku's, as one man had told them when they stopped for directions. Buildings towered over them as they searched, a mountain with five faces carved into it above looked down, worried.

"What is it, Kiba?" Gaara asked when he noticed his friend's mood.

"It's just... what if he finds out...about his connection to this place? About whathappened sixteen years ago? And how his childhood was here?" Kiba asked as they both looked ahead at their hyper friends, Naruto grinning like crazy and laughing at his own joke while Tobi giggled along with him.

"He'll be alright," Gaara reassured him. "Naruto's strong, he'll understand. Plus he has us now."

"If you say so...," Kiba trailed off, still worried for his knuckleheaded friend.

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. And with that, said knucklehead charged off full speed once again, as his friends rushed to catch up to him. Kiba gasped as he saw a group of people up ahead that Naruto was about to run into. His eyes widened as he called out, "Naruto! Watch out!"

...Too late.

Naruto lay sprawled on his back, swirls in his eyes (AN: Anime style! lol) while the person he ran into lay facefirst on the ground.

"Hey, Sasuke, you ok, un?" one of his friends asked, half snickering, half concerned for him.

"Ya," he mumbled in pain as he got up, rubbing his sore forehead as he turned around to see what,or rather who,hit him. What he sawleft him speechless. There in front of him, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, bright blond hair spiked in all directions, clear blue eyes like the sky, and three marks on each tan cheek like whiskers (1). He was sitting up by this time (AN: During Sasuke's daydreaming, lol) and when he looked up at him from rubbing his own forehead, he blushed and quickly looked down again shyly.

_'Cute...,'_ he thought with a small smile only to stop abruptly.

_'Wait, did I really just think that?!'_ he reprimanded himself, snapping out of it.

"Hnn, watch where you're going next time,dobe," he said, smirking when Naruto's head shot up, all bashfulness gone as he glared at him.

"It was an accident, teme! Dattebayo! He looked off to the side with a pout, cheeks slightly puffed out again, causing Sasuke to nearly start blushing himself, he resisted (AN: barely, lol, again).

"Oi, Naruto!" asked Kiba as he and the others finally caught up to their rather speedy friend, panting somewhat.

"You ok there, bud?" he asked as he held out his hand to help him up.

"Hehheh, ya, I'm good," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He then reached out and took Kiba's offered hand so he was standing again.

"Thanks, Kiba, I..."

But before he could finish his sentence, he was glomped to the ground again by a very spazzy Tobi.

"Naruto-sempai is alright, right?"

"Ya, I'm fine, Tobi. Geez, don't need ta knock me over!" Naruto chuckled again at his fellow spazoid. Kiba sighed and grinned at their antics and Gaara smiled softly.

During all this, the four shinobi, contemplated the other group of friends.

Sasuke was annoyed at all the people touching HIS Naruto, as he now knew his name to be, and at WHY he was so annoyed and considering him as his. _'I mean, it's not like I even know the guy, plus I'm not even into guys.'_

Deidara was looking at Tobi and thinking about how annoying he is, while also secretly thinking he was cute. He was also curious as to what was behind that mask and what he really looked like. _'Kid probably doesn't even know what REAL art is, if that mask is anything to go by._ _Maybe I could show him...'_

Neji was contemplating on the situation as a whole, but mostly on Gaara. _'Well, this is a rather interesting turn of events, isn't it? Meeting four cute guys in one day, well can't really say for sure on this masked one,_ _but the red head... He's diffidently the cutest, not to mention the calmest, and_ _I'm starting to reallylove the color of his eyes...'_

And Shikamaru...well, he was just thinking about how much of a drag this all was... and maybe sneakng glances at Kiba as well. _'Man, this is turning into such a drag (AN: told ya :D_ _), we were just supposed to go out to eat, not meet troublesome guys. But, this Kiba guy, I don't know why, but... there's just something about him.'_

"Naruto," Gaara reminded him.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry for running into like that. Guess I got a little carried away," Naruto said to Sasuke, braking him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, just try to be more careful next time, doooobe," Sasukereplied, smirking again as Naruto glared at him.

"Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?!" Naruto exclaimed, seriously annoyed with this guy. _'I mean what's his deal anyway? Still, _ _he is kinda cute...even though he's a major teme (2)...'_

_'You,' _Sasuke thought before he could stop himself, _'Damnit, what is this guy DOING to me?!'_

However, before Sasuke could respond, Gaara intervened.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but we have somewhere we need to be. Right, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh ya, the ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, having forgotten his precious ramen after his run-in with Sasuke.

"Hmm? You are referring to Ichiraku's, Correct?" Neji asked, eyebrow raised, looking at Gaara.

"Yes," Gaarareplied with a glare, hedidn't like the look of this guy, but the others didn't look much better._'They_ _are all too arrogant and the dark-haired one has stopped looking at Naruto. Also, the pale-eyed one has been staring at me, does he think I do_ _notnotice? Fool...'_

"That's just where we were heading as well, may we accompany you there?" Neji asked them, but attention still solely on the redhead, with a cocky smirk. _'He will be hard to win over, however I look forward to the challenge.' _(AN: Or in the words of a popular internet meme, _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED_).

"Sure, that'd be great!" Naruto exclaimed, unaware of what was going on and just wanting to get his ramen already. Kiba, however, did catch it. _'Something bad'sgonna come of this, I just know it...'_

"Excellent, but before we head out, we should probably introduce ourselves. I am NejiHyuuga, and this is SasukeUchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and DeidaraNendotori (3)," said Neji as he gestured to each one respectively.

"Well, My name's Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! And these are my friend's KibaInuzuka, Tobi Akatsuki, and GaaraSabaku," exclaimed Naruto, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

_'So his name's Gaara._ _I'll diffidently_ _be sure to remember that...'_

"So come on then, let's go already!" Naruto exclaimed as he started off.

"Someone's hyper," Sasuke pointed out, smirking at the retreating back of Naruto, who was heading off towards the smell of ramen. However, Naruto didn't hear him as the group of now eight headed off together towards Ichiraku's...

**AN:**

**(1)** **Man, as much as people probably hate stuff like this, I know I do, I thought it would help with the story. -_-'**

**(2)** **I know teme is actually just a really rude form of 'you', but it beats having to type the real word...**

**(3)** **About last names, Nendotori is just the words clay and bird together, I know it's not really original, and as for Gaara'a and Tobi's, well, I think you can figure it out.**

**Anyways, Guess I'll see you guys next chapter... (man I did these a lot),**

**Sayanara peoples! X3**


End file.
